


To Fly with Me Won't Be Easy

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Look this is not my finest work, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Blake doesn’t believe in soulmates. Maybe when she was a kid, and her mother would read her stories about true love, she believed in them. Believed that a dashing young man would come into her life, look into her eyes and she’d just know. That he’d be meant only for her and her for him and it’d be that easy.Maybe, at one point, she’d thought she found hers. Thought she’d found someone that held all her beliefs, was made to show her the way, follow that journey alongside her. But it was all nothing but a façade. A mask. Made to get everything he wanted at whatever cost. Even if that cost was Blake herself.So, no, Blake doesn’t believe in soulmates. Not anymore. Which is why when Yang starts reading out the team’s horoscopes and compatibility matches, she zones out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770373
Comments: 21
Kudos: 198





	To Fly with Me Won't Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm aware I'm late lol y'all get 2 today.

Blake doesn’t believe in soulmates. Maybe when she was a kid, and her mother would read her stories about true love, she believed in them. Believed that a dashing young man would come into her life, look into her eyes and she’d just _know._ That he’d be meant only for her and her for him and it’d be that easy.

Maybe, at one point, she’d thought she found hers. Thought she’d found someone that held all her beliefs, was made to show her the way, follow that journey alongside her. But it was all nothing but a façade. A mask. Made to get everything _he_ wanted at whatever cost. Even if that cost was Blake herself.

So, no, Blake doesn’t believe in soulmates. Not anymore. Which is why when Yang starts reading out the team’s horoscopes and compatibility matches, she zones out.

“Blake!”

The sound of her name makes her ears twitch, and she glances up from her book to look at Yang, sitting at the foot of her bed with a grin. “Yeah?”

“What’s your sign?” She asks, shifting slightly as she makes herself more comfortable.

Blake cocks an eyebrow. “I’ll pass,” she says, turning her attention back to her book.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“Does one say something about brooding? That’s probably hers,” Weiss says from her own bed.

Yang gives her a knowing smirk. “You’re just upset that you matched with Sun’s sign and not Neptune’s.”

Weiss huffs and returns to her homework with a grumble.

This time, Yang gently lowers Blake’s book and Blake sighs as she meets her gaze. “I don’t believe in all of that,” she says. “Leaving your fate to a magazine? It’s…” She shakes her head.

“You don’t think it might have something going for it? Look at all the people saying they found their soulmates from this lady!” Yang says, pointing to the page.

Blake skims the page in front of her, seeing a few blurbs from people who supposedly found their soulmates through their horoscopes and compatibility quizzes. Specifically, the horoscopes and quizzes presented by the writer for _this_ magazine. One mentions the author must truly be able to read the stars…

Blake cocks an eyebrow. “You really buy all this?”

Yang blushes a little and Blake suddenly feels kind of bad. “I mean… I don’t know if I believe _everything_ , but…”

Blake sighs. “Gemini.”

Yang smiles broadly and scans the page for Blake’s sign. If Blake’s being honest, she doesn’t listen to exactly what Yang’s saying. She finds herself more focused on how excited Yang sounds as she reads, the way she perks up and gets animated with her gestures, the way she laughs and a blush colors her cheeks.

She doesn’t know exactly when her heart started beating a little faster whenever she’s around her partner, but it does. And it _is._ Because Yang is beautiful. She’s smart and kind and always there when Blake needs her. She knows when to throw a punch and when to throw a smile. Knows when to push and when to let things go. She understands Blake in ways Blake didn’t think were possible, even for herself. And maybe all of that should be a little alarming, considering they’ve only known each other for a short time; but yet it just feels right.

“… _a past and a future intertwined decides your destiny. Don’t fear the past, own it. Overcome it. And your future awaits, bright as sun, strong as flame.”_ Yang chuckles, but it’s a little uneasy. “Fancy.”

“It’s just a bunch of riddles,” Blake says with a smirk, flipping the page of her book. “This is why I don’t believe in this stuff.”

“Okay fine, but at least fill out the quiz? There’s gotta be _some_ truth to it.”

Blake groans. “Yang…”

“I’m curious! What’s your _type_?”

There’s a brief moment where Blake lets herself hope that maybe it’s because she’s interested that Yang’s so curious. But she quickly shoves it down. Yang deserves better, far better than her. She can’t give the girl that believes in soulmates, and horoscopes, and destiny everything she wants. Everything she _should_ have. And still, a selfish part of her gives in, to give Yang what little happiness she can.

Blake makes quick work of filling out the quiz to the point where she almost circles two answers onone question and lets Yang tally up her score. After a few minutes Yang stops and a small frown tugs at the corner of her lips.

“What is it?” Blake asks. “Not what you were expecting?”

Yang shakes herself from her stupor, seeming to come back to the moment with a quick grin. “Nah! I- I guess I just…” she clears her throat. “You matched with Leo.”

“ _How_ did we get the same match?” Weiss says from her bed. “There is no way we chose the same answers on that quiz.”

“Close enough,” Yang mumbles, and Blake can’t help but notice the way she’s deflated a little.

It only lasts for a moment though before she puts the cheer back up, and Blake wishes she could see the Yang behind that mask. Wishes that, when the night drew to a close, she’d get to pull her aside, talk to her, understand why she shut down without it feeling… weird.

“Anyway! I’m sure Sun will be happy,” Yang says with a wink, and where the blush on Blake’s cheeks should be from the words, it’s far more there because of the wink.

Blake scoffs and rolls her eyes. “And that is exactly why I refuse to believe that quiz is accurate. He’s… not my type.”

“Blond?” Yang says with a smirk.

Blake grins over her book. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yang raises her eyebrows at the same moment Weiss groans. “ _Gods_ , won’t you two get a room?”

Blake starts to believe in soulmates, just not in the way she ever imagined. She thought if she ever caved to the notion it would be something grand and romantic. A first kiss that locked all the cogs into place. Sent fireworks across her eyelids. Like the romances she read about in her trashy novels on the weekends, she thought discovering her soulmate would be a happy memory.

But it’s not.

It’s really, _really_ not.

Instead, it’s stained red. And she’s left with the image of Yang leaping in front of _his_ blade to protect her. Protect her from her past that Yang never should’ve been involved in. Never _needed_ to be involved in. A past better left forgotten, but now will forever haunt her, haunt both of them. And it’s her fault.

It’s her _fault._

But there’s no denying that whatever she feels for Yang is wildly outside her control. Because the ache in her side from where she’d been stabbed dulls in comparison to the ache in her chest as she holds Yang’s hand and looks at her through tear-filled eyes.

And while she doesn’t want to, Blake knows what she has to do. So, she runs. Because even if Yang _is_ her soulmate, she deserves something better. Something kinder, that fits her soul. And Blake… Blake could never be that thing. She figures it’s the balance of life, her past mistakes affecting her future. Making sure she repays the world for the pain she’s caused.

And the small mercy she’s given is that at least she knows Yang is still alive. Knows that eventually she’ll move on, find someone who loves her the way she should be loved. Someone who’s capable of giving her that fairytale romance she deserves.

It just… kills her that it can’t be her. It weighs on her everyday she’s home in Menagerie. Every time Sun makes a stupid comment, or her mother teases her about her “crush” on him, Blake just misses the way Yang used to be able to always make her laugh, wishes she could tell her mother about the woman she loves instead.

She remembers reading that broken hearts mend; that it just takes time. But with each passing day, the hole in her chest only grows larger, the weight in her stomach heavier, and she can’t imagine a life where this goes away. Not without Yang there. Not without Yang in her arms. Not without Yang’s smile, her laugh, her eyes and nose and mouth and _heart_ and every fucking _perfect_ piece of her.

She resigns to the fact that she’ll need to live this way. Because, even if she sees her again, how could Yang _ever_ forgive her? All she had done was take her happiness and give her her pain in return. So, Yang _couldn’t_ forgive her. She _couldn’t_ want to see her again.

And that thought process is precisely why Blake is struck silent when they do meet again. Because just _seeing her_ fills the emptiness in her heart, and she swears she can feel it through Yang’s soul too. She can see her own expression reflected back at her with Yang’s wide-eyed stare, even if it only lasts for a moment. And later, when she feels Yang’s arm slip around her back, it’s electric. It’s warm. It’s like coming home; more than her time in Menagerie ever felt like. And while things are far from perfect, she can’t help but relief at just getting to be a part of Yang’s world again.

Blake believes in soulmates. After the first time Yang’s lips press to hers there is absolutely no denying it. She was _built_ to love Yang. To hold her in her arms and kiss her and make her laugh. After everything they went through together, how the world brought them back to each other, despite the odds, despite Blake’s best attempts; how could she deny it? How could she _want_ to deny it?

And Yang? Yang was absolutely built to love her. Patient and caring and supportive, and while there are times Blake still isn’t sure she deserves it all, Yang reassures her that she wouldn’t want it any other way.

They’re lounging in their newest bunks, in a rare moment of downtime. Blake’s reading through one of the books she managed to find with Yang leaning back against her chest, flipping through a magazine, when Yang says something she isn’t expecting.

“Y’know, I’m not so sure I buy the whole soulmates thing,” she says.

Blake pauses in the story she’s reading, nearly dropping the book onto Yang in her shock. She chuckles, a little uneasy. “No?”

Yang sighs, tilting her head a little and pressing further back into Blake’s body. “I mean… not like I used to?”

Blake’s not entirely sure what to make of that, considering Yang is the one that made her start believing. “Why’s that?”

Yang hesitates for a moment, her fingers tapping the page of the magazine she’s reading and Blake recognizes it as the same series as the one Yang used to read back at Beacon. “Because…” Yang sighs, letting out a small chuckle. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

Blake smirks, running her fingers gently through Yang’s hair. “No promises.”

Yang laughs before going silent for a moment. “It’s just… I don’t believe it if everything says you aren’t mine.”

Blake’s hand pauses midway through Yang’s hair, her heart speeding. “Is your little magazine telling you I’m not? I told you, you can’t trust those things, Yang. Some writer doesn’t know us… _we_ know us.”

Yang sighs. “But… that’s the thing. This writer… she—it’s part of her semblance, how these quizzes work. And I… I _always_ get your sign. But…”

Blake thinks back to the first time Yang asked her to fill it out, how she did it just to make her happy, not paying attention to which answers she circled because she just didn’t believe in any of it. How she got _Sun’s_ sign.

Blake closes her book, pressing a kiss to the top of Yang’s head. “Give me the magazine.”

When Yang hands it over, Blake takes her time going through it. Answering each question as honestly as possible because some of them are _stupid_ and _subjective._ It only takes her a few minutes to fill it out and then she tallies up her answers.

“What’s your sign, Yang?”

Yang smirks up at her. “Are you hitting on me, Belladonna?”

Blake rolls her eyes, swatting Yang lightly on the top of her head with the magazine.

Yang chuckles. “Aries.”

There’s a moment where Blake’s heart skips a beat, because even though she was already sure about Yang, hearing her say it locks away any doubt. She flips the magazine down so Yang can see it. Circled in pen: _Aries._

“You can stop worrying, now,” Blake says with a smirk. “I mean, I did kind of… circle random answers back at Beacon.”

Yang looks at it for a second and then turns to look into Blake’s eyes. “You _lied?”_

Blake chuckles and shrugs, setting the magazine down on the bed next to her in favor of wrapping her arms around Yang’s shoulders. “I didn’t believe in this stuff!”

“ _Blake,_ ” Yang says, dramatically, “think of all the _time_ we could’ve saved.”

Blake laughs, shaking her head. “I think we were always meant to take our time.” She sighs, watching as Yang’s eyes soften from playful to loving. “I… wasn’t ready to love you then.”

She’s never said it out loud before, she realizes; that she _loves_ Yang. But now it’s sitting right there, and Yang asks her the question that tips it over the edge.

“And now?” Yang asks, softly, her lips little more than a breath away.

Blake leans forward in response, capturing Yang’s lips with her own in a gentle kiss. It’s featherlight and driven from every emotion that swells in her chest. When she pulls back, she whispers, “I love you.”

Yang smiles. “I love you too.”

Blake leans in to kiss her again, and Yang stops her with a hand on her chest. “And for the record,” she says, fingers brushing lightly over Blake’s collarbone, “it didn’t matter what that stupid quiz said. I’ve always known.”

Blake gives her a small smile, and kisses her again. Because, yeah, maybe she’s always known too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, etc are always welcome. I struggled with this one a lot ngl. lol
> 
> Have a great day/ night!
> 
> Tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
